Better Beginings
by courts
Summary: from season one according to me. No Dean, plenty of GG angst. and a new girl
1. Default Chapter

**Better Beginings**

**Disclaimer: **For all chapters, I don't own GG I only wish I did, but no, not mine. Never was and never will be mine.

**Rating:** G

**A/n:** Hi Everyone,

Just a quick note before I upload my first chapter.

This is my first fic so I hope it isn't too bad. I will be putting in a few lines in Afrikaans every now and then but I will also put the translations.

I have pretty much written the story so it is just a matter of typing it up, but if you have any suggestions then please review and let me know and if I like them I will add them, and credit you for them too.

Okay, the back round of this fic is basically the beginning of season one, I might change some things or use somethings and leave others out, I haven't completely decided what is in and what is out.

I am a huge java junkie so there will definatley be some L/L action, I don't like dean so he is out so it is a R/? story too.

Right so enough about me.....

On with the story!!!!


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1 

**Luke's Diner** – After school

Rory enters the diner to see Lorelai fighting Luke for coffee.

"Oh come on Luke, I'm dying over here, Please just one cup of coffee?" Lorelai whines

"No" Luke replies gruffly and walks away to serve a customer.

Just then Lorelai notices her daughter sitting next to her.

"Hey sweets, how was your first day at...."

"Hell" Rory interrupts "Pure hell, I thought I was just going to a new school but no that's just a cover. Chilton is just a cover to attract new victims and apparently hell only wants the elite. That's what I get for wanting a more challenging education. Oh mom, why can't I have been born stupid?" She groans laying her head on the counter.

Patting her daughters head Lorelai says: I'm sorry babe, I should have followed my instincts and grounded you everytime I caught you reading!" Rory looks up at her mom; the look is one of pure horror. She groans and puts her head back on the counter.

"Luke" Lorelai screams, "My baby needs coffee"

As he approaches the counter Rory looks up at him. Seeing the look on her face he silently hands her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Rory mumbles. Seeing Rory's coffee Lorelai cries "hey! I should get coffee too cause I have to sit through her bad day story!"

"Gee, way to share the love mom!" Rory replies sarcastically. Lorelai just smiles. "Luke please give her a cup of coffee, I need two seconds of peace here" Rory pleads.

Luke places a cup of coffee in front of Lorelai and walks away. Lorelai hugs Rory.

"And that's why I kept you after you were born."

"Nice mom" Rory says with a small smile. "So you want to hear my story?" she asks drinking her coffee.

"Will I be scarred for life?" Lorelai asks

"Pretty much, we are going to need a family discount at our shrink" Rory replies

"Ouch, okay lets have a girls night and you can tell me all about it"

"Sounds like a plan mom"

Lorelai looks at Rory with an evil grin and says "okay, you get the supplies and I will get coffee and meet you at home?"

"Okay, bye mom" she says giving her mom a hug, then turning to Luke, who has just emerged from the kitchen, she says "Bye Luke, good-luck and remember half the coffee she wants is for me too." With a groan from Luke she leaves and heads to Doose's

**Gilmore House** – evening

The girls are comfortably sitting on the couch in their pajama's with a mountain of junk food around them

Lorelai turns towards Rory while eating her m&m's and says, " Alrighty, I'm set, now spill sweet child of mine".

"Sure sweet mom of mine, what do you want to hear first? Bible-boy or the three stooges? "Rory replies while chewing on a red vine.

"Ooh a boy story! Bible-boy first, I wanna hear about the boy" Lorelai says excitedly.

"Calm down mom, it's not that kind of story" Rory replies dejectedly

"Okay Okay first I need details to understand... Name? Rank? Hotness? " Lorelai says grinning

"Tristan DuGrey, King of Hell, and NO!!!" Rory says.

Oh come on babe, I need a mental picture of the evil one" Lorelai pleads

"Fine mom, ET is..."

"ET?" Lorelai interrupts

"Evil Tristan" Rory replies

"Got it, please continue" Lorelai says

"Well ET is apparently the most popular guy at Chilton, and the guy with the biggest ego if you ask me. Anyway I seem to have changed my name because he keeps calling me Mary. Only later did Paris, president of the three stooges by the way, well she tells me that Tristan calls me that because in his eyes I am like the virgin Mary. Now everyone at that stupid school is calling me Mary." Rory groans.

Lorelai starts laughing and replies "I can't believe they still use that, be happy you aren't a Magdalene."

"Yeah, I guess so" Rory sighs

"Okay, now I know about the Spawn of Satan, what about the three stooges?" Lorelai asks her

"Let's see" Rory says thinking "Paris as I said I president and she thinks I am only at Chilton to steal her academic fame, then we have the other two. Madeline and Louise, the bimbo's wouldn't be able to put an intelligent sentence together if their lives depended on it, man they drive me crazy."

"Aw, I'm sorry it was so bad hun, how about we mourn the death of today and watch Willy Wonka?" Lorelai asks putting her arm around Rory.

"Okay, thanks mom" Rory replies hugging her.

"Anytime babe, now on to the festivities" she says as her and Rory make themselves comfortable and start the movie.

"I love you mom" Rory whispers placing her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

"I love you too, kid" Lorelai says and kisses the top of her daughters head.

------------------------------- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ----------------------------------

THE END OF CHAPTER 1

------------------------------- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX -----------------------------------


	3. chapter 2

**A/N: just a small note to my 2 reviewers.**

**Pink88:** thank you, you were my first review. I'm going to make this one longer, let me know if you have any suggestions. L/L probably in the next few chapters. 

**Mar0506: I wasn't sure who to match Rory up with so I am taking your suggestion. Trory it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Gilmore house – After school a couple of days later**

Rory walks in the front door. She drops her bag and jacket and walks through the living room saying: "Mom, are you home?"

"Upstairs" Lorelai screams

As Rory enters Lorelei's room she sees her mom in her closet frantically throwing clothes around.

"What you doing mom?" Rory asks confused

"I have my break-up date with Mike and I can't find anything to wear" she replies "help please"

"Sure, what look are you going for?" Rory asks "I'm-too-good-for-you or you're-too-good-for-me?"

"Definitely I'm-too-good-for-you" Lorelei replies sitting on a pile of clothes

"Okay, wear this with those new black boots" Rory says handing her mom an elegant three quarter length skirt and a purple v-neck sweater

Hugging Rory, Lorelei says, "Perfect, now I know the advantage of having a smart kid."

"Speaking of which, how was hell?" she asks while getting dressed

"Oh the usual, although I joined the exchange student program" Rory replies

"Oh no! You are not going to some far away country and leaving me here all alone" Lorelei pouts

Smiling Rory replies " I won't mom, I signed up as a host, I get to correspond with a girl from South Africa and if our e-mail chats go well then she will come here, that is okay, right?

"Of course sweets, I always wanted two daughters" Lorelei grins

"Thanks mom" Rory smiles "actually, while you break mucho mikes heart I'm gonna e-mail her and she what she is like"

"Alright, I will see you later, then I want details, I gotta at least know this stranger, she might be an axe murderer or worse, she won't like coffee" she exclaims

"Bye mom" Rory says shaking her head

"Bye hon." Lorelei says heading down the stairs and out the door.

Later that night – Rory's room 

Rory is sitting at her computer drinking coffee. She places her empty cup on her desk and starts typing.

**To**: Ashley

**From:** Rory

Hi Ashley

My name is Lorelei Gilmore; my mom is also Lorelei so I am normally referred to as Rory.

I got your e-mail address from my school, so I am not a stalker. I thought that we could get to know each other so here are my basics.

**Name:** Lorelei Leigh Gilmore (but as I said call me Rory)

**Age:** 16

**Family:** Just me and my mom (she is also my best friend)

**Country:** Stars Hollow, Connecticut, USA

**Interests:** Music, movies, reading

**School**: Chilton Prep (or Hell as mom and I like to call it)

**Things I can't live without:** my mom and COFFEE!!!

Hope to hear from you soon

Rory

A few hours later Lorelei gets home and finds Rory sitting in her room reading

"Hey sweets" she says sitting on the bed next to her daughter "how did it go with your new bud?"

"Dunno, I'm still waiting for her reply" she sighs

Just then Rory's computer says: YOU'VE GOT MAIL

"Oh yay" Lorelei squeals

Rory jumps up and runs over to her desk.

"Come read it mom, see if we can keep her"

Lorelei claps her hand together and the girls read the e-mail from the stranger

**To:** Rory

**From**:Ashley

Hey Rory

It is so good to hear from someone. I just signed up for this program. I am looking forward to getting to know you, and your mom.

Okay so here are my basics for you too.

**Name**: Ashley Sarah Vosloo (everyone calls me ash)

**Age:** 16

**Family**: me, mom, step dad Fred and 4-year-old twin sisters, Amy and Michelle

**Country:** Johannesburg, South Africa

**Interests:** music, movies, reading, swimming (swim team at school)

**School:** Rand Afrikaans Secondary (I speak English and Afrikaans)

**Things I can't live without**: COFFEE! COFFEE! AND COFFEE!!!

I see we agree on a few things

Speak to you soon

Ashley

"Wow" Lorelei exclaims, "She's like your long lost twin"

I know, this is gonna be fun" Rory smiles "now we can all harass Luke for coffee"

"Yeah, now come on kid, you got hell and I got work in the morning, time to get some beauty sleep" Lorelei says turning off the computer

As Rory climbs into bed she says "night mom:

"Night hon." Lorelei replies turning off the light and shutting the door.

* * *

**Two years later**

Both Rory and Lorelei have gotten to know Ashley and the three have become good friends.

**Luke's Diner: - after school**

Lorelei is sitting at the counter drinking her coffee when Rory runs into the diner

"Whoa! Where's the fire? "Lorelei asks her daughter

"Mom, Chilton wants Ashley to come here, two years, full scholarship, the works, they already spoke to her school so it is all up to her now" Rory cries excitedly

Lorelei jumps off her stool and the girls jump up and down hugging and screaming.

"Lets go call her now and see what she decided" Lorelei says

: Yay!" they scream and run out the diner leaving Luke shaking his head until Lorelei comes back in a few seconds later "hey Luke, keep the coffee warm, we'll be right back" then she closes the door and the girls run home. Luke just sighs and continues wiping down the counter.

**Gilmore house – five minutes later**

The girls enter the house out of breath when the phone starts ringing. They both search frantically for the phone as it keeps ringing. Lorelei sees the phone under the couch and grabs it.

"Lorelai's house of horrors, this is one of the lorelai's" she says into the phone

"Hi, I would like to book a room for an extended stay" Ashley says on the line

"Ash!!!" Lorelei squeals "hold on I'll put you on speaker" Lorelei presses a button and says "And we're live with Ashley"

"Hey guys "Ashley says, "Did your school tell you Ror?

"Yeah" Rory replies "mom and I agree, whatever you decide works for us"

"Well in that case I'll see you in a week" Ashley says calmly

"Yippee!!!" all three girls scream at the same time

"I gotta go ladies but I will mail you when I can get all the details sorted out" Ashley says a few seconds later.

"Okay, bye hon., see ya soon" Lorelei replies

"Bye Ash" Rory says then disconnects the phone

"Wow" she says

"Yeah, I can't believe she's coming here" Lorelei says hugging Rory

**Gilmore house – the next evening**

The girls are sitting in the living room watching TV when they hear Rory's computers familiar words YOU'VE GOT MAIL

They jump up off the couch and run to rory's room. On the computers screen they read:

**To:** Rory

**From:** Ashley

Dear Lorelai and Rory

Hi guys, I have all the arrangements made and according to our flight schedule I go from here to Dubai, then San Francisco and finally Hartford, Connecticut.

So according to my details I will see you guys on Saturday at 9am. I am gonna be flying for like 27 hours so there isn't much I can do, you will have to crawl out of bed and come get me,

I can't wait to see you two crazy ladies

Ash

"Wow, three days and counting" Rory says smiling

"Yeah, mail her and let her know we got her mail" lorelai grins.

Rory types on her keyboard and the words appear on the screen.

**To**: Ashley

**From:** Rory

Hey Ash

We got your mail.

Wow, 27 hours on a plane is gonna kill you. But don't worry; we will meet you at Hartford airport with as much coffee as we can get Luke to give us.

Then again, we have to interrupt our beauty sleep so there is no promises on how much will be left.

This is gonna be the best two years ever

See you Saturday, 9am.

Rory

P.s: Luke is going down, see you soon hon, Lorelai

With that the girls headed to bed with the excitement of seeing their friend for the first time interrupting their sleep.

* * *

**THE END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**SEE THE PURPLE BUTTON? IT'S MAGIC, CLICK ON IT AND REVIEW AND YOU WILL MAKE A PERSON VERY HAPPY!!!**

**ME, ME, I WANNA BE HAPPY SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**COURTNEY**


	4. chapter 3

**A/N**: To Lor, Natalie, Kiki, Terreshami, Mar0506 and Pink88 who reviewed my last chapter, thank you. You all inspired me to finish this chapter a lot faster then I was planning. Keep on reading and reviewing good or bad I can handle it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Gilmore house – Saturday morning**

Rory is cuddled in her bed asleep. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at the clock beside her bed. The numbers flash **07:55. **She sits up suddenly "Oh my God" she cries and jumps out of bed and runs up the stairs to her moms room.

"Mom, wake up" she screams when she sees her mom still asleep.

Lorelai groans and covers her head with her pillow.

"Come on mom, get up" Rory says grabbing the pillow "it's almost 8am, we only have an hour until Ashley's plane lands."

Lorelai sits up and says, "it's a half hour drive to the airport and we still need to get coffee or she'll kill us."

"I know, that means we only got 20 minutes to get ready and get coffee or else she will be there before us" Rory cries

"Then we better get cracking, you shower and I will start the coffee" lorelai says running down the stairs.

15 minutes later the girls run out the front door dressed as if the had hours to get ready. They climb into the jeep and head to Luke's

**Lukes Diner**

Luke is wiping the counter when the jeep pulls up outside. He watches as the girls get out of the jeep and race towards the diner.

The door opens and the bell jingles signaling their arrival.

"Luke, 3 coffees with a double order of hurry on the side, we are soooo late" Lorelai says heading to the counter with Rory hot on her heels.

Luke produces 3 large flasks filled with coffee from behind the cash register.

"Luke, you're an angel" Lorelai exclaims

"Oh geez, I know what today is and by the looks on your faces you don't have time to argue" Luke says in his usual gruff voice.

"No, you have wings baby," she says smiling "Bye we are gonna be late" she says with a wave and heads out the door with her coffee.

"Thanks Luke, see you later" Rory smiles grabbing the two remaining flasks from the counter and following her mom.

Together the girls climb into the jeep and click on their safety belts. Lorelai puts the jeep in drive and presses down on the gas taking them out of stars hollow and towards Hartford airport.

**Hartford airport – outside a half hour later**

The jeep pulls up outside the airport and the girls climb out with their coffee and run towards the entrance.

As they run towards the terminal they encounter a large, slow moving crowd.

"Mom, we're never gonna make it" Rory sighs defeated.

"Okay I have an idea, place your jacket under your sweater and get ready to run." Lorelai says helping Rory remove her jacket.

"Ready" Rory smiles after she has secured her jacket.

Grabbing Rory's hand Lorelai pushes through the crowd shouting "pregnant woman in labor, move people"

The crowd moves to make a direct opening to their desired terminal and the girls run the rest of the way.

When they reach the terminal they stop. Between breaths they both laugh loudly.

A few seconds later Rory removes her jacket and says, "I can't believe we just did that"

Giggling lorelai replies "I can't believe they fell for that"

Just then people start emerging from the large doors in front of them. They both watch in anticipation as a girls Rory's age with long dirty blonde hair emerges from the fast gathering crowd.

"There she is" Rory says grinning

"Ashley" Lorelai calls to the girl as she waves here hand above her head.

The blonde slowly approaches the girls then with a smile she points to the flasks in their hands and says, "if that's not coffee then I'm not Ashley"

The girls both throw their arms around their friend and hug her tightly. As the embrace ends Rory hands one of the flasks to Ashley who immediately opens it and takes a long sip. She slowly removes the coffee from her lips and exclaims "Wow, I've died and gone to heaven" laughing lorelai places her arm over Ashley's shoulders "we told you hon, Luke makes the best coffee in the world"

Grabbing Ashley's free hand Rory leads her away from the terminal, "come on guys, let's get out of her"

With that they leave and head towards the baggage claim to fetch Ashley's stuff.

**Outside Stars Hollow – inside the jeep**

Lorelai is driving, Rory is beside her and Ashley is in the backseat.

The girls have just finished telling Ashley about their morning's adventures.

"I can't believe you made my 16 year old friend be pregnant just to get through a crowd" Ash says laughing

"Yeah mom, I'm way too young to have kids," Rory says giggling

"I so never thought that one through" lorelai says placing her hand on her forehead " next time Ash, you're the pregnant one"

"Hey" Ashley says pretending to be hurt.

"No way mom, why can't you be the pregnant one, you already have experience," Rory says still laughing

"Wow, Ash has only been here for like an hour and already you two are ganging up on me" lorelai says pouting

"Tell you what Lor" Ash says "I will get us coffee at lukes to make it up to you" lorelai still pouts

"Think about it mom, Luke won't say no to her, she's the new girl, which means no arguments for at least a week"

"You do have a point there oh wise one" lorelai grins then looks in the rearview mirror at Ash "Ash, you drive a very convincing bargain so you got a deal kid"

In the backseat Ashley smiles and looks at her new family for two years

'This is going to be an interesting trip' she thinks to herself.

**Lukes Diner**

The diner is empty except for Kirk, who is eating a sandwich and Luke who is standing behind the counter sorting through some order forms.

Outside the diner the Gilmore jeep pulls into a parking place.

The three girls emerge giggling.

The bell above the door jingles causing Luke to look up. When he notices who has arrived he smiles and puts his orders under the counter.

"Lukey, it's been a really long morning and we ran out of coffee before we even left the airport" Lorelai says sitting at the counter.

"Lorelai, I told you, don't call me that" he says then turns to the two girls who sat beside her." Hi, you must be Ashley?"

From her place between Lorelai and Rory she replies "And you must be Luke, wearer of flannel and maker of coffee fit for gods"

Rory and Lorelai giggle and watch Ashley

"I haven't even been here a day yet and already I am in debt so can you please give my new mom some coffee" She continues with a smile.

Luke turns to get Lorelai coffee as Ash speaks again "you better make that 3, traveling is exhausting work."

He grins and gives each girl a cup and fills them with coffee.

Lorelai smiles and puts her arm around Ash

"You are gonna fit in so well around here" she grins

Silently they all dink their coffee until Ashley speaks

"So, where to from here?" she asks

"Well" Rory says, "After coffee, we are heading home for your very first Gilmore Movie Marathon"

"Yeah, we already got all the goodies" lorelai smiles thinking of all the candy waiting for them at home.

"Then tomorrow we do our meet the town day ending in your own personal 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' party, Gilmore style" Rory says grinning

"Heehee, then you get to join Rory in Hell on Monday" Lorelai adds

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go" Ash says jumping from her stool.

Lorelai grabs here arm gently "hold on, Luke?" She screams, "Can we get 3 coffees to go please?"

"Wow, strike me down with lightning and make me sleep on hot coals, I forgot coffee," Ashley says sitting back down, "note to self never, never forget coffee"

After Luke has placed 3 to-go cups of coffee on the counter the girls grab them and head out the door

Ashley runs back in and says "Nice meeting you Luke, see you later"

"Right back at you kid, oh and good luck," Luke replies grinning

The girls drive down the road heading to the house as a new chapter in their lives together begins with amazing possibilities.

* * *

**THE END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**I know you want to**

**You know you want to**

**So why not?**

**Review, review, review and tell me what you think!!!!**

**Courtney**

**

* * *

**

****


End file.
